Conspiracy
by CreativeImaginator
Summary: Lee's tenth grade life has been nothing but trouble with a giant prank he didn't even commit, weird new teachers, brainwashing, pyramids, Tazelwurms, underground labs, and one huge conspiracy revolving around all of the above, including Lee, himself. But will it ever end or is Lee going to be entrapped in this mess forever? **May contain moments from Season 3*
1. Prologue

Time: Unknown

Place: Unknown

My head buzzed with a severe headache just wishing to burst my skull open. I could feel a light burn at my closed eyelids, which didn't help my headache no less. My hearing felt a little clogged, like when you're on an airplane just taking off, your ear pops and it feels weird during the entire trip until its fixed on its own; but I could just barely hear the wailing of voices which sounded so close yet so far all at once.

Where was I? I had no idea. In fact, I couldn't really remember anything beforehand. What was I doing? Was it something bad? Was I chasing after another suspect of the conspiracy surrounding the prank, the school, and myself? I couldn't remember. And why do I feel a horrible draft, my whole body shivering under the breeze's touch.

Taking all the energy I could muster into one motion, my eyes opened, only to be greeted to a light fixture, dangling above me. Just turning my head slightly, I noticed that I was lying on a table and . . . I looked down . . .

. . . I was naked. If it hadn't been for the thunderous headache bruising the interior of my brain, I would've totally screamed in confusion but I withdrew, knowing the consequences. Why was I naked? And on a table, in a place I have no idea where? And on another note, why did I have sensory patches placed around my body, wires connecting to machines next to the table? My eyes scanned the perimeter of the area around me. There were other machines on the other side of the room, hissing and moaning around me, buttons beeping and scanning. What was going on? Why was I here? And more importantly, what was happening to me?

No one was in the room with me; I was alone. But once again, I heard the wails of voices close by, and despite my body's wishes, I moved my head the other way, instantly seeing a giant glass window, showing another room on the other side of the glass. My eyes were still adjusting a little to my new surroundings when I heard a fierce gasp on the other side of the window. I blinked, rubbing my eyelids together to try and clear the fuzziness. And when I opened my eyes again, I saw my crush since elementary school, Tina Kwee, her face nearly pressed against the window.

"T-Tina?" I said in a barely audible voice. I didn't know what was going on, but I felt a little smile creep its way on my face once seeing her. Despite what most of A. Nigma High says, her presence lit up my whole world. And what made my smile grow wider was when I found out she wasn't alone; as in, the whole gang was with her as well: Camilio, Holger, Biffy, Brandy, and even Greta. But why were they all here? Had they been captured for some reason? They didn't look like they were in any form of restraint, but I could have been wrong. After all, I had just woken up from who knows how long.

But something was definitely wrong; very wrong. Most of the them, especially the girls and Holger, looked like they had just got done with a long period of crying and continuing. Why were they crying? Had something bad happened? What had I missed that caused them this much despair? . . . Did I cause it?

"Lee!" Tina cried, smacking the window with her clenched fist, as if trying her best to get my attention. My eyes returned to her tear-streaked face, but she didn't cease her screaming and pounding on the window. "Lee! Get up! Please! Lee!" Tears were continuing to form and fall down her precious cheeks. It actually made me want to cry just watching her fill up with such anguish. But what could I do? I was too weak to stand up. I couldn't do what she was yelling desperately at me to do.

The banging against the glass grew louder and louder as I noticed that soon everyone, including Biffy, was punching the window with as much strength as they could muster. But the glass didn't budge. I could hear their faint pleas through the window. "Lee! Lee! Get up, Lee! Get outta there!" But I already knew that I couldn't, and I had no idea why.

Despite the sadness stricken on their faces, I felt my smile cease to fall. I didn't want their hearts to fall anymore than they already had. "You . . . you guys . . . " I faintly whispered, my voice hoarse and rough. There was no way that they would have been able to hear me, but I spoke. Even though my body spoke otherwise, I felt my arm, my left tattooed arm, rise from the cold table's surface and reach a frail hand of outstretched fingers toward them. "Guys . . . " I repeated, my eyes trying to focus on the little group surrounding the window, their slamming intensifying.

Suddenly, their eyes grew wide, their pupils shrinking as they instantly noticed something behind me. "Wh-what's wrong?" I asked in a quiet tone of voice. Then, I heard it. I heard a door open and I heard the noise of what sounded like giant vacuums. Instead, my eyes looked up without turning my head and saw a couple pairs of Cleaner freaks start to file into the room.

"No! Lee! Oh my god, Lee! Please! No!" My friends shouted, tears starting to return and easily slide down their innocent faces. I wanted to do something; anything to make them stop crying. But I couldn't do a thing and the Cleaner freaks knew all too well of my disability.

Feeling my heart beat quicken with each passing second, I noticed the closest Cleaner dude walk up to me with an oxygen mask and with no effort at all to stop it, was strapped onto my face. And before I could think, another Cleaner on the other side of the room, switched a button on a machine and as soon as it was turned on, I felt a sweet fresh of laughing gas rush up my nostrils and into my mouth.

My smile started to feel crooked, the laughing gas taking its effect throughout my body. Eyes looking back to my friends, I noticed Tina start to raise a hand to her lips, her finger tips covering the quivering of her bottom lip. Gazing at the others, I noticed others with the same expression: eyes wide with confusion and shock, and hands trying urgently to cover up the emotion on their face.

It wasn't until after a couple seconds did I realize that they weren't gaping at the Cleaner freaks around me or for the laughing gas that was starting to take control of me; it was because of left arm- my olive green tattoo was starting to glow. Despite the gas, I felt my eyes widen with concern. My arm was glowing. My arm was freakin' glowing! Well, technically, it was just my tattoo glowing, but how was that possible? It couldn't be, could it? I mean, there have been crazier things than this happen to me, right? What did I expect?

My eyes started getting fuzzy again and I felt my glowing tattooed arm, fall limply to the side of the table. Once seeing that, my friends looked like they had been snapped back to reality or at least, some of them; one being Tina. Her tiny fists slammed against the indestructible window as I felt myself slip from consciousness. I could barely hold on as if I were hanging onto the tip of a cliff leading down to a pit of darkness. I couldn't hold on anymore and the resistance was killer.

Noticing this, the same Cleaner dude pressed another button on the same machine, and once again, I felt another surge of laughing gas push up through my mouth and nose to the point where I was literally gasping. I couldn't. Not anymore. I was through. Or in Cam's words, "Finito." My fingers had let go, and now I was falling into that pit of darkness. And before being consumed entirely by the darkness, I heard Tina wail with another loud smack against the glass. "LEE!" My smile fading, my eyes closed.


	2. What Happened?

**Earlier that week . . . **

The Amazing Finnwich handed me the little octagonal shaped key. Feeling its cold exterior in the palm of my hand, I stared down at it, clicking the switch that made it unravel its pointy pincers. I turned to the fallen body of Lynch Webber, who was foolish enough to try and trick the Amazing Finnwich, and was now in a trap of eternal slumber. It made me even more curious as to what the pyramid was truly containing and why it was so protective of it.

"Are you ready, Manifestum?" The old-steam-powered man said, holding the other key in his left hand.

"I guess." I shrugged, not even bothering to correct him. I still didn't know exactly what a Manifestum was other than it was someone who couldn't be hypnotized. So, then did that mean that Biffy was also a Manifestum? Why did Finnwich only call me that? Was it something more than the ability of repulsion to hypnotism?

My thoughts were disturbed as I heard the sound of a loud ringing and then a loud shrill hiss. "What's that sound?" I questioned, looking up at the old man, whose eyes were now wide with a perplexed expression. My question was almost immediately answered, my eyes seeing a bright yellow beam surging toward us. "Look out!" I yelled, ducking down a little to avoid the beam.

Coming into direct contact with the pyramid, it glowed the same yellow. Staring at the pyramid in complete bewilderment, I had could feel my breath start to hitch a little, my mind wondering only the possibilities of what was happening and why. And even then, I couldn't give you a definite answer of the events unfolding before me.

However, my thoughts were breached again by the Amazing Finnwich, saying in a dignified tone of voice, "It's time, my boy." And staring deep into my eyes, he held up the other key in his steam-powered fingers, indicating me to do the same.

"Time to open the most important door of all." Raising the key in my hand, taking a good look at the object that would hopefully answer all my confusing questions, I nodded back at Finnwich. I was ready.

And then, in unison, the Amazing Finnwich and I shoved the keys forward into the slots, and with a few last instructions, he ordered, "Now, turn the keys." Simultaneous, the Amazing Finnwich and I both turned our keys to the right.

For a couple seconds, nothing happened as I held onto my key, not daring to take it out of place in case it screwed something up in the process. But for some odd reason, I suddenly started to feel light-headed; my eyes were staying out of focus, and as I glanced over at Finnwich, I wondered if he was feeling the exact same way even though he looked completely fine; in fact, if anyone was confused, it appeared it was him. "Manifestum?" He asked, which in return only made it feel like an echo in my ears. He looked a little nervous; scared, even, but why?

And just as I thought I might have seen the littlest sight of the pyramid opening, almost like an electric current shivering up my spine, I yelped in pain, my knees giving out as I dropped to the ground, my fingers letting go of the key, making it drop hopelessly to the dirt-covered floor.

"Lee?!" Finnwich asked, hysterically. Weird, I think that was the first time he ever called me by my real name.

I couldn't thank him for remembering my true name, because that was when I blacked out.

* * *

I was pretty sure hours had passed when I finally woke up. Though when I did, my stomach felt like it had been given a good kicking and my head reacting the same way. What happened?

It was dark, noticing as I sat up that the pyramid was glowing blue again and not its sandy yellow color like before-.

I gasped, standing up a little too quickly for my body to handle, but I didn't care. I turned around and instantly noticed the lack of Council members plus the peculiar lack of Blue robotic Tazelwurms that protected this place as if it were their shrine. There was no one here, except me. Why was that? And more importantly, where's Lynch's body from before? Did the Council take him? He did say that he was working for Finnwich because he needed protection from them, but-.

"Finnwich!" I exclaimed. The old geezer wasn't here either and neither were the two keys to the pyramid. I smacked my forehead in anger and frustration. How could this have happened? If I remember correctly, I had fainted due to being shocked by the pyramid in some way. But why did it only happen to me? Finnwich looked completely fine before I blacked out.

Questions continued to rupture out the sides of my brain-all I couldn't answer myself. I tried to take a deep breath to calm myself down with no success, unfortunately. I dropped to my hands and knees again in an attempt to see if the keys were to have accidentally lost from the Council.

I felt like a dimwit as I scanned every inch of the ground surrounding the pyramid, completely surprised throughout the time that not one Blue Tazelwurm had come to bite my head off yet.

When I was almost sure that the keys were gone, I felt my hand slip into something. I let out another grunt, my body quickly leaning sideways only for me to fall on my side in whatever I had slipped in.

I uttered out a slow, "Ow." And raising my palm, I inspected what was spread across my digits like peanut butter on bread. Instantly, I felt the urge to vomit.

Blood. Blood everywhere. On my hands, now on my side. On my shirt and pants and probably on my shoes too. I glanced behind my bloody hands only to see the owner of this huge amount of leakage-the Amazing Finnwich.

I couldn't control myself as I let out a scream that I was pretty sure could break glass if there was any around. His top hat was lying a couple feet away from his head, his cane only a good five inches away from his open, lifeless palm.

What happened? What had happened to him? With how still his body was and how much blood was already spilling out of his open wounds, I could only come to the horrific conclusion that he was already dead. But still, I bravely and cautiously crawled over to the body and rested my index and middle finger on his wrinkled neck, feeling no pulse reverberate through the skin of my fingers. It was official: he was dead.

I started to breathe heavily, my heart now launching up into my throat. I was confused as ever and I was so desperate to put over my mouth to stop myself from regurgitating my breakfast, but I restrained myself, knowing I'd only get a handful of Finnwich's blood.

Who had done this? What had done this? Did the Blue Tazelwurms do it? Did the Council do it? I had no idea; I had nothing for me to point a finger at. But why kill Finnwich? Why him? Sure, he was pretty nuts when I first met up with him again at the Fairgrounds, but he's also rescued me from a lot of instances. I don't care if he was deliberately trying to keep me away from this whole thing as far as possible, he was only trying to protect me and even then, I didn't listen.

For all I know, it could be my fault that he was even in this state. And of course, I would never know until I got answers. And it was pretty clear just who I was going to be asking.


End file.
